A to Z Anime and Manga Edition
by Daydreamer1412
Summary: An A to Z Dictionary- type-thingy of all the  lingo and words you may come arcoss. More of a reader's/author's guide.
1. Plunnies

: A to Z

Hello! I'm **Daydreamer1412**! Thanks for clicking on my newest installment:_ : A to Z (_Anime/Manga edition)This Author and Reader's Guide, I will be covering terms in that may seems unfamiliar to new readers or authors, and give example, or warnings of them. I may mention a real literary term, and if I deem it out of the way, I'll put up a definition. I would love to be informed if I'm off on something, so feel free to express it in a review. Note- I will not be covering flames for a while, so for now you can flame that 3.

This is kind of a sham, because I will not be going A-Z in alphabetical order, but I will try to hit as many as I can. And I officially screw the dictionary format- I'll go with whatever makes sense. It won't go in any real order; just whatever piece of lingo pops into my head. I'll try to leave the more complex ones that have other terms in them for later. Or not. Whatever I have and looks good.

Please leave any requests, suggestions, or just feedback in a review. I don't have a set number of reviews I need to have to continue, but it's nice to know that at least SOMEONE cares.

And now I present to you the First installment of D.A.Z. Heh heh. Funny anagrams. ^.^

Plot Bunny

AKA: Common: Plunnie. Uncommon: Plunny.

Plural- Plot Bunnies AKA Plunnies

Definition: A small idea, often triggered by some sort of inspiration; usually make short fics that stand alone.

(Mutate –ing, -ed, Evolve-ing,-ed) Plunnies: A plunnie that is taken a bit more seriously and is smoothed around the edges. Inspires or used another scene, one-shot or chapter.

Oddly enough some don't even have a plot and are as small as 100 words. Genres are wide- anywhere from romance to angst to humor to crack. It is a little more powerful than your average idea or thought. Unlike a normal idea, plunnies are notorious for popping into your head like a carrot high bunny at the most incontinent times. Like when you are *technically* supposed to be studying for a final, doing homework, or working on another much larger multi-chapter fic.

Unless they are relived in some way (scene in a larger story, one-shot, livejournal challenge, etc.) it will KEEP coming back. Usually the strongest of authors are able to resist. Often times reader blame the bunnies "attacked" them and forced them to write them instead of updating chapter 13 in their 100 review story.

Note: Some authors prefer to blame specific parts of their mind that they name for the plunnie, have a conversation with them and then get attacked begin attacking them. Mine is named Shay switches between a human form or a gray and black bunny. She often nibbles on my ear in the middle of the night to get me to write things. Bossy jerk. *ahem*

So when the plunnies attack, to be patient with your readers. 9 times out of 10 this may help them with writers block or relax, giving you an even better story. Plus, if they're good, you get a little scene out of it. It's a win-win situation!

Until next time!

LoL (Lots of Love)

Daydreamer1412


	2. AUs, ARs and ADs  Oh my!

Go me! Two entries one day!

And now I present to you the Second installment of D.A.Z. Heh heh. Funny anagrams. ^.^

Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, and Alternate Dimension (Same meaning, more or less)

AKA (in previous order) AU, AR, AD

Plural- AUs, ARs, ADs

Definition: A character(s) are in a dimension where at least one major thing in their canon is added, removed, or changed without their direct knowledge, and is accepted as reality as the characters know it. All AR's are non-canon.

(AU –ish slight AU)- A story fulfills one of the criteria of an AR to the point that is noticeable, but is it very minor and not warping the flow of things. See *

*I like to call the Aus, so I'll stick with that.*

You know the whole "without their knowledge thing?" yeah. It's not like they're jumping on a space ship or going through a portal or anything like that. They would to be _aware_ of their going to another dimension or universe. In AUs, the reality that the author makes up is treated like its canon, and is their accepted reality.

The thing that differentiates them from a ! story that a lot of the character(s) (but not limited to) situation, problems, setting, relationships, family, backgrounds are very unusual, original or personable, and because of this may change their thoughts, actions, reactions to things, personality, heritage, body types, side of law, etc may be warped to something that in the canon would be consider Out-of-Character. Makes for interesting fics, albeit confusing at times.

Most AUs have a lot of things changed, but some have just one main point of focus that throws off the usual flow of things.

Types of AUs (I may call them something else, but you'll know it when you write/read them)

Never Borns: A Character(s) was never in the series. Most everything may stay the same, only without that character. The missing character would have to be a large influence on the protagonist(s) life, that thing would be very shaken up; These two would be dating, these two would be enemies, these two wouldn't be friends, etc. Not to be confused with deathfics. Either the dead person and protagonist actively knew each other, or the protagonist had at least heard of them and would still be affected by the dead person. If they were never born, how could they ever die?

Never Loved, Never Knew: This is when it gets sticky. Similar to Never Born, but not to be confused. They N.L./N.K. person still EXISTS the same dimension. But they just don't interact romantically or at all with the character of focus who in the canon loved/knew them. This is usually so the author could pair up who they liked, to stage a meeting post their actual meeting, the N.L/N.K. interacts with another character without the protagonist's knowing, or to writing in both POV. If they didn't do one of the following, or make the N.L/N.K have something to do with it, then its kinda pointless even mentioning it, and should be a Never Born. Kinda like saying that baker so-n-so met five years ago who gave him a muffin and the went overseas and was never heard of again was never known. Who cares?

Influential Relatives: Almost the opposite of Never Borns, the influential relative (brother, cousin, paternal mother) are family member that somehow never was introduced or mention prior to the story's timeline, and are OCs, unless they are fillers (see filler family). They have great force in the protagonist's life, and effect what they do think, say, ect.

Long Lost: This is usually with two canon characters. Through some sort of event, or unbeknownst to the characters, they are close relatives in some way, shape or form. It may surface issues, such as their dating, being enemies or something to that effect.

Switched: Two characters switch situations, problems, families, relationships with other characters. This can be a one or two street, with one having the situation etc and the other just being normal. This is a big enough change, but the fact that different characters are very different produces interesting results.

Superpowers: Having wings, being invisible, being able to turn into a cat, all that jazz. How and when the power(s) were acquired are don't matter. So long as it's NOT POSSIBLE it's fine. If, let's say, the cause is possible (so probably lab work) and can be done in real life, and it happens to the character, then it would be consider AU. Good luck finding one of those.

There is probably even more, but these are pretty common, and easy to pick out.

**- In a fic If something very minor is added, changed, or removed and is centered on that change that really are just added facts, that don't really affect the timeline very much, or just s_lightly_, then it is _slightly _AU.

No go out there and start messing with your poor character's minds! Have fun!

Until next time!

LoL,

Daydreamer1412


	3. Filler Family

Short one today! Whatever.

And now I present to you the Third installment of D.A.Z. Heh heh. Funny anagrams. ^.^

Filler family

AKA: Um…..

Definition: a family member that have been mentioned in the canon (always gone father, great aunt, second cousin) and do not make very many appearances, if any at all.

They don't have much of a back story, and on the occasion they have to be actually present (protagonist is arrested, having a birthday party, attending graduation) they may be given a name, and very little air time or are give some commitment to why they are not there (a job, boyfriend, overseas). They are there and are not a force to the protagonist, and are usually flat characters. The point when filler family is given a made up backstory and history is when it is drifting into being slightly AU.

Until next time!

LoL,

Daydreamer1412


	4. Flame

...I never said this was a priority. But here's another one. You all should know this..

And now I present to you the Fourth installment of D.A.Z. Heh heh. Funny anagrams. ^.^

Flame

AKA: (Uncommon on ) Burn

Plural- Flames

Noun: Flamer, Flamist

Definition: A purposely offensive comment left on a story.

One of the darker things in fan fiction. Flames are rude and offending comments left on stores by other people. Unlike contractive criticism, the flamer is not there to help and do not fall under as being a "tough critique". There are two ways flames are brought on- going against the flamer's couplings or having a less-than-stellar story usually grammar wise. The latter is more common.

Da bda storryz Usly thr brght no buy relly bad gramMer leik dis, ;spelingan, charterizshun, crapy{ oces anythung. (That was oddly fun...). Usually it would have to be bad enough for even nice people to point it ut, But just because someone may suggest you scarp the story or REALLY look over it, does not make them a flamer. It 's all in the presentation. Flamers usually insult the author's intelligence, telling them off for the plausibility, characterization, Mary Sues, grammar, anything. To be fair, flamers don't come for anything-so you had to have been pretty bad. But the key to tell if its a flame or constructive criticism is either they list the mistakes in a jerkish way, or just scream at them for their idiocy

Coupling flames are more likely in forums where they get REALLY nasty. Let's pick on Twilight- we ALL know about that (...no comment) I doubt I need to fill you in on Edward Vs Jacob, but in formus they get BAD. Stories aren't as bad, but some hater can just go to bash the pairing and the author for comiting the eighth deadly sin of going against their opinion in forums. The fandom I am In, Detective Conan, has pairing and pairing rivals just i.e. any other anime, but we;ve yet to get seriously out of hand, at least from what I observe.

But no matter how bad it was, or how taboo, no one deserves to be flamed, and no one has the right to flame. SO I encourage you all reading this to stand up for yourselves, and if not for yourself, then at least for someone in need. We're all geeks here, so we server to live in our repeated creepy anime bliss in peace.

~This has been a public service announcement~


End file.
